Aleandra
by Morrigan Saint
Summary: He has lived for so long he no longer remember his mortal life, but yet, he has never seen anything like her ever before...Please R&R you guys! I ll try to update as often as I can.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everybody! This is my own story. My characters, my storyline. Isn't it exciting? Now NO ONE can take any credit for this but me… Muhaha. Well, I happen to have an ego the size of Texas. Live with it._

_So, let's get going, shall we?_

_Prologue_

_She looked like a warrior._

_He had never seen her before. It wasn't that strange; he had only been there for a couple of days, and was still adjusting to his new home. This one was special, though. It wasn't just another place. He was going to stay in this school for quite some time._

_It was raining, today. The October air was chilly. Not that it mattered to him. He barely felt it. But the humans were hurrying, some shrieking as they ran, trying to cover their heads. Trying not to get wet. _

_He found it amusing._

_And that's when he saw her._

_He was walking slowly across the inner yard, attracting looks because of his thin, short-sleeved shirt. They thought it strange that the temperature didn't bother him. Some of the younger girls giggled. They always did._

_She wasn't giggling, though. _

_She was walking towards the main building, almost as slowly as he was. Wearing a long, thick, black jacket, the hood lined with fur. She had short, light-brown hair, and almond shaped blue eyes. High cheekbones and black lashes. _

_Underneath the jacket he could glimpse a black T-shirt, a pair of black jeans and black leather boots. Around her neck hung a silver cross; he couldn't help but to flinch ever so slightly at the sight. _

_She looked like a warrior. _

_Long legs, long steps. Determination. He had seen many humans during his lifetime, so much longer then theirs that it seemed like eternity. But he had never seen one like her. _

_She disappeared through the big wooden doors before he had time to react. It wasn't until then that he realised he had stopped walking. His hair was all wet. He growled – not as much because of the hair in question, but because he was confused. He didn't like it._

_After all, you shouldn't have to be confused after hundreds of years walking the earth._

_Please R&R! ___

_Yours truly, _

_Mickasala_


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again!  Now I'm gonna introduce you to the main character…

drums

…Aleandra!

I think I should tell you now that every other chapter is gonna be Aleandras POV, and the rest… Well, I am going to assume you've read the prologue.

Here we go!

Chapter 1

I met his steel-blue gaze without flinching.

He didn't scare me. He probably didn't want to, either, but whatever he was trying to do, I was absolutely positive he wouldn't succeed.

I was, after all, not someone who usually gave up just like that.

The room was quite big, and rather warm, considering the temperature in the hallway. The curtains had a deep, red tone, and together with the enormous mahogany desk towering up in front of me they created an old, very manly atmosphere.

It didn't bother me. I actually liked it.

The principal was standing up, and waiting for an answer. He was in his sixties, had thick, grey hair, and, as I already mentioned, intense blue eyes.

He looked strong. Powerful. Like he was just as certain as I was of the fact that he was going to win.

When I didn't answer, he asked me again.

"Could you tell me why, exactly, you threatened to punch her in the face?" I kept my calm expression. We had been through this before, and I was pretty sure this wouldn't be the last time.

"Miss?" I really didn't understand why he still called me miss. We were practically best friends by now. I had probably spent more time with him than I had with any other person on this school.

"I am very sorry. It was incredibly stupid, and I know that." Anyone else would fall for it. I had never had a hard time tricking people into doing what I wanted. They were so predictable.

"Miss Tyr, we've been through this a million times." Yes, we had. "You don't have to say that again. I stopped trusting that little act of yours a long time ago." I smiled sweetly.

"Wouldn't you be disappointed if I didn't say it?" He refused to smile. As I had known he would.

So predictable.

"I am going to have to give you detention for this." I looked down on my thighs. No surprise there, either.

"And Miss Tyr?"

"Yes, principal?" Now he smiled. It was the first sign he showed of amusement. And I knew this wasn't going to be good.

"This is the third time you failed to do your math homework. And your teacher may believe whatever ridiculous excuse you gave her, but I don't. So I'll give you another detention." _Now_ he had surprised me. I raised one eyebrow, but said nothing.

Showing how surprised I actually was was a sign of weakness.

"You may go." I stood up and pulled in my chair. No point in not being polite.

"What happened?" Kia came up to me as I was reading a book my English teacher had given me earlier that day.

"Detention." She mouthed an Aouch´. "Twice."

"That is so unfair! The bitch deserved it." I shrugged.

"I know. And Mr Oh-So-High-And-Mighty probably does, to." Kia looked mad.

"If she calls you a… What was it again?"

"A violent, crazy bitch." I answered, without looking up from my book.

"If she calls you a violent, crazy bitch, then she earned a lot more than just a tiny little threat." At this I laughed. Kia looked rather pleased with herself.

"It's okay, Kia. Never mind." She sighed, knowing that it was a lost cause. Trying to get a peek at the title of the book.

"What are you reading?" I paused my reading and showed her.

"Paradise lost´. Oh." She frowned. "Isn't that that epic poem Miss Andersen spoke about today?" I nodded. "I thought it was something normal. Well, I guess I just have to accept it. You are a genius. I just have to live with it." I rolled my eyes.

"Your grades are so much better than mina, Kia, that I thought you had finally realised I'm not a genius." Kia looked thoughtful.

"Is that an insult to me or to you?" I couldn't have cared less.

"Both, I guess."

"Whatever." I went back to my reading.

"You know, if I didn't know you read normal stuff sometimes, I would think you were really weird." I flashed her a smile. Just couldn't resist.

"Join the club." Kia laughed. I knew I had to bear with it. I wanted to be left alone, but if I pretended to enjoy myself for ten more minutes, I could go up to my room and read with the excuse that I was tired.

Then I wouldn't have to endure the killer-looks Mai and her many followers were aiming at me.

Oh, happiness.

Kia had settled down in a chair next to me and talked about boys. Of course. That guy, whom she was crushing at, for the moment… Oliver. That was his name. I, myself, thought him to be little more than a racist bastard, but as her supposedly best friend I couldn't really criticize her choice of guy. Just hint that he might not be such a good guy.

I did like Kia. A lot. She was a fabulous person, and one of the few people I could bare with longer than a couple of months. I was just tired. And when I was tired, the manipulating, logical side of me had a tendency of taking over.

"Kia?"

"Hmm?" She was so wrapped up in her talk about Oliver this and Oliver that that she didn't even notice me yawning.

"I think I am going to go to bed now. I'm really tired." She shot Mai a look.

"That bad, huh?" It was in moments like this I truly realised how well she knew me. I sometimes wondered if she saw through me a lot more often than she showed.

"That bad. I'm just really sick of her, Kia." In an instant I felt really sad. I didn't like it when people didn't like me.

A rational person would act a bit less provocative, but I wasn't rational.

"Goodnight, then." The smiled, stood up with me and gave me a hug. "Sleep tight."

I intended to do as she said.

I was really tired. I was quite sure I wasn't even going to be able to read.

Please R&R you guys! Thanks for reading 


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay ppl, this just won't do. 1 review? Come on! R&R or I will send my special-trained murder squirrels at you._

_I just want to explain something; the prologue was narrated from a third person perspective, but my other main characters (besides from Aleandra) story will be narrated from a first persons perspective, just like hers._

_Okay, presenting my other main character…_

_Drums_

_Cain!_

_Chapter 2_

_The room was warm, and gave an old fashioned, classic impression. __It was a big room; I was quite certain it was more than six meters across the floor._

"_Oh, yes. Cain, is it?" The man rectifies his glasses and sat down. "I heard you were coming. Any specific reason, if I may ask?" I merely smiled._

"_I'm interested in your way of living." He obviously knew what I was talking about. I found him very interesting. With his thick, white hair and kind, brown eyes, he did not at all look like the kind of man you would guess was of my own kind. He was actually the only one I had ever met who had been turned so late in life. His mortal age, I guessed, had been around fifty._

"_I thought so, to. You are aware of the fact that you are a sort of… celebrity around here?" I raised one eyebrow. I had a hard time believing the mortal children were aware of my true nature._

"_No, not like that. Not around here as in the school. I was referring to our circles." Oh. Of course. I should have known, but I was hungry and my mind was blurred._

"_And why is that?" My voice smooth. He didn't seem scared, which confirmed my suspicions. He was not the nice, old history teacher he was trying so hard to look like. The nice, old history teacher would have been scared by the look in my eyes._

_But then, of course, I already knew he wasn't what he looked like to the naked eye._

"_News travel fast among our kind." _

"_Is that so?" He did not bother to answer. Apparently, it was time to get to business. _

"_Is there anything you would like to know, Cain?" I frowned at his casual way of using my first name, but didn't comment it. I was, after all, dependent on him from now on._

"_How do you feed?" He grinned, for the first time showing the small fangs._

"_Ah. I thought you would want to know that." He started toying with a black pencil. "I have a little deal with the cook." This surprised me._

"_She knows?" He nodded._

"_The cook and the principal. I will inform them about your presence, too." I leaned back in my chair._

"_I don't understand what this has to do with feeding." He sighed._

"_You young people are all the same, mortal or not. No patience." There was a glimpse in his eyes I did not like. He was teasing me._

_Even though I did not look it, I was his senior by hundreds of years. He should show me the proper respect._

"_Get to the point."_

"_I have a deal with the cook. The catering company believed the students eat a lot of black pudding." His grin grew wider. "Luckily for both me and the students, they don't." At this I laughed._

"_How do I get it?" _

"_Just go down to the kitchens after the other students have had supper and ask for it. It's as simple as that." He arose, apparently thinking we were done. _

_I still had one more question, though._

"_There's this girl." He froze for a second. Then he smiled, and lowered his gaze until it met mine. _

"_I wondered if you would notice her. You were faster than I thought, though. Impressive." I leaned forward, unable to resist._

"_Who is she? Is she one of us?" He sat down again, realising the conversation would last a bit longer than he had expected._

"_No, even though you might think so. She is a mortal."_

"_A mortal?" Somehow, it seemed strange. _

"_No ordinary mortal, which is the reason you noticed her. She is a mortal who is closer to us than to her own kind." I didn't understand. It annoyed me._

"_Explain." He put his elbows on he desk and rested his chin in his hands. _

"_You see, I've been watching her for some time now. Her name is Aleandra."_

"_A beautiful name" I remarked. _

"_Actually, she is a vampire in almost every aspect but the fact that she is alive. She acts, thinks and even looks like a vampire. I am not sure why that is – it might very well be a coincidence – but I am trying to find out. I have my suspicions. She really is a fascinating creature." He looked a lot livelier now than he had done discussing feeding routines. I realized he was very curious about the human, to the extent that he cared about her._

"_Aleandra is almost completely run by her emotions and impulses. She doesn't lack a sense of logical thinking, but she prefers to act on instinct. Fantastic intuition. She knew the principal was getting divorced before he did." Ha flashed me half a smile, once again revealing the fangs. _

"_How long has she been studying here?"_

"_Almost five years now. It has given me fabulous opportunities to study her." Oh yes, definitely curious. "She has a change of friends every sixth month or so. The reason is, apparently, that she gets bored."_

"_She is very beautiful." I said it without thinking. When I realized what had come out of my mouth, I felt uncomfortable. If I were mortal I would have blushed._

"_Yes, isn't she?" He didn't seem to find anything odd about my comment. "She looks like a vampire, too." True._

"_She's extremely intelligent, but only when she wants to be. Her teachers in English and Social studies swears she's a genius, while her Spanish teacher practically hates her."_

"_You really have been studying her, haven't you?" He didn't miss the underlying criticism. Laughed._

"_Cain" I still did not appreciate him using my first name so casually, "You will find that it's not that entertaining living here after a few years. And teaching snobbish, unintelligent children is even worse. So having a little hobby is not a bad thing."  
_

_Please R&R! Otherwise… (See threat above)_

_Yours truly,_

_Mickasala_


	4. Chapter 4

Oh my GOD you guys! Do you get how much I love you?? Presenting my new favorite people of all times:

Skittles3708

NihonNekoShu91

xiomara209

And the greatest person of them all:

**Blue the vampire's beloved**

You are all so awesome!

Okay then, here we go. This time it's Aleandras turn.

Chapter 3

It was freezing outside.

October had, with a last glimpse of sunshine, admitted defeat. The victor November celebrated by being meaner than usual, giving us a storm who was close to hurricane strength.

I, Kia and a girl I barely knew was walking together towards the math-and-science building. It was Thursday, and our first lesson, I was sad to admit, was math. The mere thought of sitting in a crowded, cold room for fifty minutes and solving meaningless problems made me depressed. I did not show it, though; just complained about it in a way that made Kia and the other girl laugh. It made me happy. I was feeling a bit ashamed about my unsocial behaviour the night before, so I tried my hardest to seem nice now.

It wasn't until I took a break in the show that I noticed him.

He was leaning against a wall, wearing nothing more than a grey T-shirt despite the blistering cold. It was his eyes that caught my attention. They were so dark I could not decide what colour they were – if I had to guess, my guess would be black. That was, of course, ridiculous. People didn't have black eyes.

But still.

His hair was black, and longer than my own. No surprise there. It wasn't very hard to have longer hair than I did. When I had decided I had grown tired of my long, brown curls, I had done the job thoroughly.

The skin was pale, but not so pale it seemed sickly. It somehow looked exactly right with his black hair and dark eyes.

There was something about this guy.

Usually, I was not that interested in boys. My opinion of them was somewhat like my opinion about mosquitoes. As long as it was just annoying, I did not care. But if it bit me... Well, then I bit back.

I was aware of the fact that a lot of guys found me intimidating. That suited me just fine. I liked it best being left alone. Some of them were stupid enough to try something, and then I politely told them not to.

It was when they started to disturb my friends that I got pissed.

There was this one guy, Colin. Ordinary boy, not that good looking but not ugly either. And he decided it was a good idea to grab Kias ass when she was walking back to her room after dinner.

I told him that if he ever tried it again, on her or anyone else, I would kick him in the balls so hard they'd get stuck in his throat.

Of course that got me detention. As it turned out, he wasn't just a horny idiot, he was a coward, too.

It was worth it.

After that, no one harassed Kia again. Nor myself, for that matter. I was left alone.

Sometimes it made me sad, that people were scared of me. Sometimes. I had my moments, when I felt like I was vulnerable. Like I was weak, pretending to be strong. They never lasted long, but for someone like me, they felt like forever. On those days I didn't show up in class. I just lay on my bed, crying.

Luckily, those moments never lasted for more than a day.

I was not that interested in guys. Most of them were creeps. Sometimes, a decent specimen came along, but my reputation always reached them before I did.

This boy caught my attention.

It was not just that he seemed strange, standing outside, dressed like that in November.

It was just that he seemed to be looking at me.

"Hey." I absentmindedly put my hand on Kias shoulder. "Who is that guy?"

"What guy?" She sounded startled. She knew what I thought about the male half of the human race.

"That one." I pointed at him. Kia stopped walking and studied him.

"I don't know. I've never seen him before." She shuddered. "Isn't he kinda… creepy?" I could see what she was talking about, but in the same time, I did not agree. I felt attracted to him, in a very strange way. It was like I was dragged towards him by some invisible force. It felt like an instinct. A memory from long ago.

Like I'd met him before.

Only I knew I hadn't.

"Aleandra, we are going to be late if you don't hurry up."

"No, it's okay. I'm coming." I started walking again, faster than before. Trying to catch up to Kia and the other girl.

My mind was still with him, though. That boy.

---

"Aleandra?" Kia snapped her fingers in front of my face. I jumped.

"What?" I realized the teacher was staring at me. No problem. I put on my sweetest smile.

"I'm sorry! I'm wasn't paying attention." The teacher smiled back, just as I knew she would.

"No problem, just don't do it again. I asked you what…" My mind wandered off. I wondered if I was unnatural. A freak. I felt like I was hiding behind a mask, being able to manipulate everybody into doing what I wanted. The only person who didn't fall for it anymore was the principal, and that was just because he had been tricked so many times he had finally understood he was being toyed with. I had done it twice, just this morning. Of course I had forgotten to do my homework. Again. But I was so tired, and we had so many tests right now, and I _really_ wanted to get good grades, and in the end… A trembling lower lip and I was out of trouble.

I was not like the rest of them.

They were so predictable.

"Thank you." Kia merely smiled, and returned to taking notes. I didn't bother. When I needed them, I would be able to persuade her to borrow hers. Just like I always could.

I was not like the rest of them, and nowadays, it had started to scare me.

(So, what do you think? I just might update one more time this evening, if you are nice. Which means to press that tiny little button called GO, and review!

Yours truly,

Mickasala)


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi again:) I'm in such an incredible mode right now… People review and people put this on their Favourites__... I never knew there were so many fabulous people out there! THANK YOU! (You know who you are)_

_Chapter 4_

_She looked so serene._

_The harshness, the kind of _readiness_ in her eyes, was gone. Of course it was; her eyes were closed. But still, there was something very peaceful over her now._

_Her body completely relaxed, one arm thrown carelessly across the bed, the rest of her curled up in a small the upper right corner. The lips slightly parted, eyelashes resting on the cheek. Her breathing was so silent – if it wasn't for my vampire sense of hearing, I wouldn't have heard it at all._

_She was dressed in an enormous, plain white T-shirt. It had slid up, revealing most of her thighs. For some reason this disturbed me._

_There was no one else in the room. It astonished me. I shared a room with two human boys. They didn't talk a lot to me. I didn't know why, if it was because of shyness or because they were scared of me._

_I__ didn't care, either._

_I__ wondered why she had the luxury of a private room, but it might be that she had rich parents. The history teacher hadn't mentioned this, but that didn't mean it wasn't the case. It might just be that he didn't consider it relevant. _

_It touched me in a way he did not understand, seeing her like this. It didn't surprise me. Much. Anyone would have found it moving, maybe even smile at the usually so warrior-like young woman, now so defenceless._

_She mumbled something in her sleep, pulling back her arm and frowning. Nightmare, maybe? I wondered what she would have experienced, to have such dreams. To be like she was._

_It wasn't normal for a human to behave like a vampire. It wasn't healthy, either._

_Normal humans reacted to vampires. They rarely knew why they got so uncomfortable, why the room suddenly seemed chillier, why they instinctively wanted to back away. But they still did. They felt it. And I was pretty sure that very soon, perhaps even sooner than she knew or the history teacher thought, people would start reacting to her the same way._

_She was so much like our kind._

_Too much for her own good. _

_I was sitting on the windowsill. For some unimaginable reason she had left the window open, despite the November cold. _

_Oh, dear lord. Was she becoming like us physically, to?_

_No. She shivered. I could see the goose bumps even from the window. A feeling I had rarely experienced came over me. I couldn't resist._

_I quietly got in through the window, landing on the floor without a sound. Took two steps towards the bed. She hadn't moved, hadn't noticed. Good. I knew it was stupid, but the urge was to strong._

_I slowly, carefully put the blanket over her body again._

_She sighed, rolled over, and I froze. What was I going to do if she woke up?_

_The truth to tell, she intrigued me. Made me curious. The teacher was right; I hade never before seen anything like her. And she had touched something deep inside of me, a place I did not even know existed._

_But I would have a hard time explaining why I was in her room in the middle of the night. The truth wasn't an option. Vampires didn't sleep, and I got bored, and then I started thinking of her… And, well, I decided to go see her. _

_She didn't wake up. _

_Adrenaline pumping through my body, it almost made me mad. Here I was worrying for no reason at all. That wasn't very nice, making me scared like that._

_I sat down next to her bed, studying her face._

_It was actually way to close for comfort. Or should have been. But it didn't seem like that, not then. It just seemed right._

_What was it with this girl?_

_I stood up again, suddenly frustrated. I did not like not knowing. I was old, older than any other vampire I had met. I did not even remember my mortal name. Cain was a name I had taken myself, taken long ago to replace the one I had lost. I liked the sound of it. Cain. It sounded like me. Fitted me perfectly._

_Many vampires took new names. Mostly for other reasons then my own – because they wanted to have terrifying, beautiful names. Pandora, Medusa, Vlad. I thought them fools, but did not bother telling them. It would insult them and get me into trouble without me gaining anything from it._

_Aleandra sighed in her sleep, and I turned to the window again. I had stayed to long and taken unnecessary risks. It annoyed me to no end that she made me like this. Stupid, idiotic. Made me as helpless as a mortal._

_I got out the same way I got in. Threw a last look at her over my shoulder._

_I knew, that no matter how much easier it would have been, it wasn't over. It had barely started._

_(Oh, I almost feel sorry for Cain… He's all emotional and mad, because he doesn't understand what is going on. Poor thing._

_Yes, I'll admit it. I enjoy it. Well, I'm evil, and there is nothing anyone can do about it._

_Review, everyone! The threat about my Murder Squirrels still stands… :P_

_Yours truly,_

_Mickasala)_


	6. Chapter 6

Before I let Aleandra take over, I would just like to present you all to someone.

Fallen Evana

You wrote like the best review I've ever got. And, since I answered, you probably already know that. But for you other guys: I swear, this is a fabulous person! She's like the next Dalai Lama.

Chapter 5

I had a hard time concentrating that day.

The teacher didn't seem to have anything against it. It wasn't like it wasn't the way it used to be. I never paid much attention to the lessons in chemistry and theoretical PE. I had realized almost from the start that both the chemistry teacher and the PE teacher were idiots, and had nothing interesting at all to teach me. And the teachers had long since been tricked by my sweet smile and my assurance that the reason I was so quiet was because I was taking notes.

It was too easy.

Even though no one, not even Kia, seemed to notice me being more absentminded than I usually was, the truth was I was very distracted. I had a good reason, to.

That morning, when I woke up, a thin, black hair was lying at my pillow.

At first, I, still not really awake, mistook it for one of my own. Then, when I sat up, it hit me. The hair was pretty long, fifteen to twenty centimetres, and a lot longer than my own. Besides, I had brown hair.

It didn't scare me.

Any normal person would have been scared. I was not. I thought I knew who the hair belonged to, and, further more, I knew how he had gotten in. I had left the window open. If Kia knew it, she would go crazy; she hated when I did stuff like that. If she got to decide, I wouldn't even be allowed to work out.

Sometimes I found it kind of cute, that she cared so much about me. Most of the time I found it incredibly annoying.

I had left the window open for the sole reason that I liked the feeling of the cold room. Lying under a thick, warm duvet, it felt wonderful. And the nights I had a hard time sleeping – there were more of those than you might think – it helped me relax.

The only problem with that explanation to the black hair was that there was nothing outside my window but fifteen meters of wall, falling steeply to the ground. There was no way anyone could have gotten in that way, and I knew it.

But I couldn't get rid of the idea.

Which was the real reason I was having hard to focus.

---

"Aleandra?" I looked up. The lunch was truly revolting. I couldn't even identify what it was. I suspected some kind of meat was involved, but if it was bird, fish or cattle, I had no clue what so ever.

"What?" Kias voice sounded worried. I smiled, trying to make her relax.

"You look so… distant." Oh. So she _had_ noticed.

"It's nothing. I'm just a little tired. What's with this food, anyway?" This seemed to work. Kia wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"I don't know, but I think it might cause severe internal damage if you try to eat it." Kia started winding a lock of hair around her finger, no longer looking at me. I turned, not very surprised to find that she was staring at Oliver, who was eating the disgusting, brown stir without even chewing.

How could anyone ever find that charming?

To my relief, Kia didn't look too pleased, either. To the contrary, she looked slightly nauseated.

"Kia? Hello?" I waved my hand in front of her face. "Who's distant now?" She merely laughed, didn't bother to answer.

"Aleandra, there's something I'd like to talk to you about…" I had decided on tasting the brown stuff, to find out what it was. Now my head snapped up again. I was surprised. Kia sounded so serious. Not even worried, just very, very serious. Like she did not want to talk about it, but felt she had to.

"What is it?" Kia bit her lip.

"That boy." I instantly knew which boy she was talking about, but I did not want to show it. I had a feeling that would be the wrong thing to do.

"What boy?" Now she got impatient. It worried me more than ever. Kia never got impatient.

"That boy! The dark one, the one who was staring at you yesterday."

"Oh. That boy. What about him?" Still pretending I didn't know what she wanted to tell me, even though I knew. Of course I knew.

"I don't want you to see him."

"I didn't even know I intended to do so."

"Stop that!" She snapped. The girl beside her looked shocked for a second, then started talking fast to her redheaded friend about something uninteresting.

"Stop acting like I'm stupid! I know what you are doing, and most of the times I don't care, but this time I'm serious, Aleandra! He's dangerous!" For a moment, I felt like time had stopped. And, for that single moment, I felt so sorry for her. I felt ashamed, to, because I so often toyed with her in the same way I toyed with everyone else. For that single moment I wanted to tell her the truth.

But time didn't stop, and the moment passed, and then everything was like it always had been. She was one of Them, one of the normal humans, and I was different. And no matter how much I liked her I could not tell her the truth.

Because I was not one of them.

And still, I knew she was right.

"Kia." My voice smooth. Calming. She was on the verge of tears. Scared. She was scared of him. And of me.

"Kia, if it means so much to you, then I won't. Okay? I promise. I won't." She nodded, cleared her throat. Returned to complaining about the food, and one minute later laughing like it had never happened.

And a tiny bit of guilt were aching in my chest.

I knew I was going to see him. My promise meant nothing, even less then it used to. Because this time I knew she was right. I was going to see him anyway.

I had no choice.

It felt like a force, like magnetism. I was attracted to him. Maybe even more because I knew he was dangerous.

And that should have worried me, more than anything else. The fact that I was attracted to him because of the darkness he represented, the darkness I felt he was a part of.

Bit it didn't.

(This might sound odd, but I genuinely like Aleandra. She is an outsider. And she's manipulative. But at least she admits it, unlike a lot of people I know.

Don't forget to review! I love for your reviews, guys… :)

Thanks for reading!

Yours truly,

Mickasala)


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey guys! Another chapter, the story goes on… __I just wanted to thank you all for reading by letting you in on a little secret: Aleandra is actually me when I'm in a really bad mood. But don't worry, I'm not quite as manipulative as she is._

_Or at least, that's what I'm telling myself…_

_The main difference would probably be that she is a LOT more good looking than I am._

_Chapter 6_

_I almost hated her for making me do this._

_Almost? No, I did hate her, in a way. I felt like I was being controlled by an outside force, unable to resist. I despised it. For hundreds of years, I had been the one controlling my fate. Me, and no one else. I could do whatever I wanted, and no one ever tried to stop me. I was, and had always been, on of the oldest of our kind. The others, the ones who had walked this earth for as long as I had, did not do anything, either. They knew as well as I did that if any of the Old Ones started a fight with another, it would be a disaster._

_Most of us Old Ones preferred loneliness, anyway, so it was never a problem._

_But she… She had enchanted me. It was so powerful it felt sensual. It wasn't in any way painful, rather the contrary. I wanted to go to her, wanted her. _

_She had enchanted me, made me helpless and that made me furious._

_So now, without being able to do anything about it, I was sitting in her windowsill again. Having climbed up the wall, again, not really caring if anyone saw me. Watching her sleep. _

_It was a strange feeling, the need to protect her and rip her throat out in the same time._

_I knew I could not kill her. I was interested in this way of living. Living with the humans. It was easier than living in the wild. Here, I could get food without a fight. It didn't matter at all it was not human blood. The sole reason a lot of our kind preferred it was because of the hunt, not the blood. It didn't taste that different. No, it was the predator in us who enjoyed hunting the humans, seeing the terror in their eyes and smelling their fear. I enjoyed it, to, of course. But I had done it before. I had hunted them. And I had come to the conclusion that it wasn't worth it. Then I preferred being able to live among them._

_It was, in short, more comfortable this way._

_And now she made me risk it. Made me risk it all. That didn't mean much, I could start over, somewhere else. Now that I knew how it was done. But the mere fact that she had so much power over me was enough to contribute to my wrath._

_She hadn't moved in about ten minutes. It seemed like the right time to do it._

_I landed on the floor with a soft _thump._ Felt my body go stiff. No, it was okay – she didn't move. I walked the two meters to her bed, looked down on her._

_She opened her eyes._

_At first, I panicked. Stupid. Such a small thing should not even make me upset, but my body didn't care about that. It only lasted for about thirty seconds, and then I got mad. At myself. How could I not have noticed? Her breathing had been a little to fast, her smell not really that of a sleeping person. But I had been to wrapped up in my own thoughts._

"_I knew it was you." Her voice wasn't angry, but calm. Like I had just confirmed what she had already known. Her body had stiffened, though; tense, ready. The part of her soul that was truly a vampire had taken charge. _

"_You have been awake the whole time, haven't you?" Even in my anger and frustration, I could admire her trick. She was intelligent, no question about it._

"_Yes." _

"_How did you know I was coming?" She raised one eyebrow. Now she sat up, and I noticed something I had not noticed before; she was not wearing the big, white T-shirt. Instead she was wearing a tight, white top and a pair of knee long, black pants in some kind of soft material. Ergo, clothes she could easily move in, if a fight became necessary._

"_You left a little souvenir last night. A hair. It certainly wasn't mine." Now I felt like laughing. She had actually drawn that conclusion from a single hair? And figured out it was me? Dear lord, she really was special._

"_Why didn't you tell anyone?" I knew she hadn't. If she had, she wouldn't have been prepared in the way she was._

"_Why should I? This is no ones business but yours and mine. Now I'll let you explain why you are in my room in the middle of the night. And how you got here. Trust me, you better tell me the truth." The _or else_ was definitely there. She didn't need to say it out loud._

"_I'm here because you make me curious. You are not like the other mortals." It was clear my words was not what she had expected. Her eyes widened, ever so slightly. A human would not have noticed. She had a good deal of self control, this Aleandra._

"_And how did you get here?" Her voice sharp. _

"_Through the window. But you already know that." She tossed her head. _

"_That is impossible." It was not a denial. It was a challenge. _

_I smiled, showing her my fangs._

"_What are you?" she whispered. She wasn't scared, she was astonished. And, deep in of her eyes, I could see a slight trace of recognition._

"_I'm what you would call a vampire. But, I suspect, that you know that to." She didn't confirm it, but she didn't deny it, either. She stood up. Her face looked very pale in the moonlight, her hair untidy after pretending to sleep. Maybe she had even ruffled her hair deliberately, in an attempt to make her act more realistic._

_Alendra stared up in my face, fascinated. There was no fear at all in her face, in her movement. And then I realized it; she was just as attracted to me as I was to her._

"_A vampire?" she whispered, her voice soft. Eyes wide open, studying my features._

_I couldn't stand it._

_I grabbed her neck and pressed my lips against hers. Not as much a kiss as a provocation. A mixture of hate, of anger and of intense physical attraction._

_She didn't react as I had expected. Instead, she kissed me back, almost as furiously as I kissed her. Throwing her arms around my neck, pressing her body against mine._

_It could just as well have been a fight. It was a war, a showdown. Who was he most powerful? Who had the upper hand?_

_I broke free, staring violently at her. She met my gaze without flinching. _

_I got out through the window. I didn't know what would happen if I stayed a minute longer._

_It had ended in a draw._

_For this time._

_(Hehe, what do you think? Please, don't forget to review. I love reading hearing your opinions! It's actually just as fun as writing the story._

_Yours truly,_

_Mickasala)_


	8. Chapter 8

Hi you guys! Okay, for all of you who now hate me; I'm so sorry. Yes, I DID post a new chap yesterday, and yes, I DID delete it. The reason was it sucked. No, really. So I re-wrote it all, and here is the result!

To make up for it, I'll tell you a little secret.

I'm starting a new story! It's gonna be called "Asias story", and be a lot less dark then this one. The reason that I'm telling you this is because if you read it, you might just find some clues to how this one is going to end…

Enjoy!

Chapter 7

I was waiting for the sun to set.

The last sunbeams were sneaking in through the open window, painting my face in red and gold. I was sitting on my bed, changing. The clothes I had been using during the day were hanging over a chair. Pretty. Uncomfortable.

That just wouldn't do, now would it?

The clothes I was now putting on were practical. Easy to move in. White top, black pants. Very much like the clothes I had been wearing the previous night.

I was tired.

I had been up all night, waiting for, talking to and in the end fighting (we both knew it hadn't been a kiss. It had just been a different version of a punch) a vampire. And, like the stupid person I was, I hadn't skipped school. No, I had been to all of the lessons, listening to things I did not need to know.

Stupid.

I knew I shouldn't have. I had more important things to worry about than the biology of an Australian ant. Doing nothing would have been just as productive as being in class; I hadn't heard a word of what the teachers said. There had been only five minutes I had been totally focused, and that had been during lunch.

"_Aleandra?" Her voice was so smooth. That was why I reacted. Kias voice were never smooth. It was high pitched, or whispering, or screaming. She was such a drama queen. On the surface. That was one of the reasons why I liked her so much. She wasn't like me at all. And on Those Days, when I hated myself, I needed that._

"_What is it?" The emotions that had been rising in me all day calmed down a bit, and worry took their place. No matte how far away my mind was, how different I was, I still cared about her. Even though I always manipulated her, she was the one person I had never grown tired of. Maybe because she wasn't scared of me like the rest of them. Maybe because she accepted me._

"_You've seen him, haven't you?" _

"_Seen who?" It was a mistake, I knew it as soon as I had said it._

"_Don't lie to me, Aleandra." Her voice was still much to soft. "I know you have. I can see it." _

"_Then, yes." Hadn't I always known, that she saw much more than I intended her to see? It should not have been such a shock to me. _

"_I knew I couldn't stop you." Her hair had fallen down, covering her eyes. I had a feeling it was intentional. _

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Don't be." It bothered me, her tone. It bothered me a lot. The low voice, he soft tone, it meant it was serious. I had a feeling I had hurt her more than I should have._

"_You know, I knew it from the beginning. I've met others like you." I was startled. Interested, as well. My heart was beating almost painfully fast._

"_Not exactly like you. These were worse. A lot worse. But you are like them… Like them in more ways than you think, I believe. But I liked you despite that. Or maybe because of that." Through the curtain of hair I could see her smile._

"_You didn't take any crap. From anyone. That's what I like about you, Aleandra. It doesn't matter that much, all that other stuff. You didn't take any crap, and you made me laugh. I think you like me too." I could catch a glimpse of a tear._

"_Kia, I…"_

"_No. Wait. Really, it's okay. I knew it would happen. I don't know if you've noticed, but they are getting more cautious. It's hard for me to be sitting so close to you." No, I hadn't noticed. But now that she'd told me, I noticed. Everywhere. It wasn't a coincidence, that the chair beside me was empty._

"_I'm sorry." I couldn't think of anything else to say. It was true. But, in the same time, it wasn't. I felt sorry, felt sad for her sake, and for my own. Now I really was different. I had been all along, but her telling me… It somehow made it true._

_It was the only thing I could say, because I was ecstatic. The only true thing that wouldn't hurt her anymore than I already had._

"_Please. Don't. Just…" Her voice trailed off, and I didn't dare to speak. I couldn't._

_She had always seen so much more than I intended her to. And this time, it became the definite end of our friendship._

I tried to wipe off the tears, but my eyes were dry. I wasn't crying. The sadness had worn off, only hours after it had come. Now all that was left was anger, anger and lust, anger and ecstasy.

I knew he was coming, as soon as the sun had set. So I was preparing. I did not know what was going to happen. The fear was there, yes. The excitement too.

The adrenaline hit my body with a bang when the last of the sunlight disappeared and left me alone in the shadowy room, the sky growing darker by the minute.

I put on the necklace and gently stroked the small silver cross resting in the cavity beneath my throat.

Being careful couldn't hurt.

(So! That's a LOT better! Believe me. You can ask those of you who, unfortunately, read the last chapter. I apologize for that one. Not enough sleep.

Yours truly,

Mickasala)


	9. Chapter 9

_So! Here we are again._

_This time I want to thank you, who've read this. I am not that sure how many more chapters it's gonna be… It can be just two, or maybe as many as ten. The truth is, I'm not really sure. There is a storyline, but the question is how many chapters it takes to tell the story (and trust me, if I told it wrong, the Aleandra in me would be really pissed…) So I wanted to tell you all how much it means to me that you've read this._

_Chapter 8, part one_

_She was waiting for me._

_Dressed in clothes very similar to the ones she had been wearing the night before. A silver cross around the neck. I felt slightly nauseous when looking at it; it took an effort to get through the window without asking her to take it off. I could not do that. It would be a sign of weakness._

_And I knew she would see that._

"_So. You are back." One eyebrow raised. Her eyes seemed darker tonight. I did not know why, but I had an idea. _

"_Shouldn't I be?" Aleandra merely smiled. It was a sarcastic smile. The smile of a vampire._

"_Come on in." I landed on the floor. She stood up. Probably didn't like having to look up to me. _

_I could see it clearly. There was so little humanity left in her. Less then it had been 24 hours ago. _

"_What do you want?" She did not expect me to tell her. She wanted to see my eyes when I answered. It seemed to me that the best way to shock her was to tell her the truth._

"_I needed to see you." My face confirmed what I said, and she got a strange expression on her face. Like hunger. Like the expression I had seen before, the expression our kind wore during the hunt. _

_The hunger for blood, for death._

_This one was slightly different, though. It was not hunger for blood. It was lust – partially, that is. Lust and anger._

"_And why is that?" She whispered. She was standing close. To close for my liking. _

"_I don't know." I wasn't whispering. I was growling, overcome with emotions I could not handle. Suddenly, my body wasn't mine to control anymore. I gripped her upper arm, kissed her violently. Trying to crush her. Seduce her. _

_She grabbed a handful of my hair, pulling my head backwards and backing a few steps. Kicked me in the chest. I hissed, baring my fangs at her. She laughed._

"_I'm not an ordinary mortal. But, I guess you already know that." I could not help but to admire her courage. No matter how much a vampire her soul might be, her body was still that of a mortal. Yet, she was fearless – almost arrogant. Like there was nothing in the world that could hurt her, especially not me. I highly doubted she really thought so. She knew very well that I could kill her in the blink of an eye._

"_I know it." I rubbed my chest. She was strong. "What do you want?" Aleandra raised an eyebrow._

"_What do you mean?" Oh, she knew what I meant. _

"_You allowed me to come here. You must want something from me." She could feel it, and that was the reason she did not lie. She felt how close she was to whatever it was she wanted. _

"_Tell me about myself." Her eyes glittering. Pupils enormous, covering almost the whole iris. She was breathing fast. _

"_I don't know anything about you." I was testing her. _

"_I am like you. Aren't I?" She had passed the test. _

"_I don't know what you are. It is true."_

"_But you know something." I hesitated._

"_Yes. I do."_

"_Then tell me." I opened my mouth._

"_You have a teacher…"_

_(I know, I'm evil… The second part of this chapter is going to be told from Aleandras POV._

_Don't forget to review!_

_Yours truly_

_Mickasala)_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 8, part two

He looked… tense. Like he was ready , ready for anything I could do or say.

"You have a teacher." And it was strange, because I knew immediately who he was talking about.

"It's the history teacher, isn't it?" I whispered. "He's a vampire, too."

I wasn't entirely sure why I knew. Maybe I had known for a long time. There was something about him… Something that wasn't entirely human. The students liked him. But even so, I could see it, sometimes. In his eyes. I could see the animal behind the mask.

It had never scared me, since I knew he wouldn't do anything. I had never known exactly what he was, but I had known he wasn't entirely human. I hadn't told anyone… Just kept my distance.

As long as I did that, he wouldn't be dangerous to me.

"Yes. He is like me. He has been watching you."

"Why?" Was it really that easy for them to see it? Was it that obvious to them, that I was not like other mortals?

"He saw it at once. You… interested him. You were not like other mortals."

"How long?" I took a step closer, forgetting about the danger. I didn't care anymore.

I just needed to know.

"Years." Years.

I took another step. I was close, now; too close. But I was intoxicated, unable to resist. I wanted him. And I wanted what he represented, to.

"Back off." Voice ice cold. I almost laughed. He wasn't the one in control, no matter how much he wanted to be. It didn't matter how strong he was.

"What is your name?" I smiled. He eyed me, suspiciously.

"Cain." It suited him, somehow. Cain. In the bible, he was the one who betrayed his brother, killed him and walked the earth forever damned.

Yes, it suited him very well.

I pressed my lips against him, tasting the hundreds of humans he had killed. Their blood. And I felt alive.

I knew he didn't want to, but I felt his response. This thing… This attraction… It wasn't ours to control. It was beyond that. Something someone else had decided a long time ago.

It wasn't time yet. But it soon would be.

He pulled back.

"Stop it."

"You don't mean that." He raised an eyebrow.

"I don't?" I didn't hesitate. I knew I was right.

"No, you don't." He laughed, a high, cold sound. It wasn't laugh. It was, like so much else he did, a challenge. We were always at war, trying to find the other ones weakness.

This far, none of us had succeeded.

"You are right. But this is not the right time."

"No, it isn't." I sighed, backed off and sat down on the bed. "I know." He smiled crookedly.

"Then tell me."

"Tell you what?" I waited. "Oh. Tell you that."

"Yes."

"Your history teacher has been watching you for years. And he came to a conclusion about four months ago."

"What was it?" I could hear my own heartbeats, feel the blood rushing through my veins. So close.

"What do you know about vampirism?" I was quiet for a couple of minutes. He waited, surprisingly patiently; I would have thought he was like me. I had no patience what so ever.

"Big, bad Dracula-figure bites sweet you girl?" He rolled his eyes.

"Seriously. That's all I know." Cain rubbed his temples, imitating a human with a headache. I smiled, unable to resist it. It looked funny, like a dog standing up. Unnatural.

"It might be good."

"Go on. Tell me about vampirism."

"Actually, we don't know much about vampirism" he started. "The vampire society – yes, it does exist, even though we prefer to live alone – have people working on it, both mortals and vampires. The result is surprisingly vague, even after centuries of research. We know vampirism is caused by a parasite. It infects you through blood; ergo, you drink infected blood, you get the parasite. It starts by transforming the digesting system, and then spread to the rest of the body. At first it just looks like food poisoning. You throw up, get a high fever. Then, after a few days, the hunger comes." Now he looked uncomfortable. "In most cases, the new vampires attack the one caring for them. Mothers, doctors. Anyone. Their judgement is clouded by the _need._ We know it is caused by the fact that the new, transformed body needs huge quantities of iron, but we don't know why, or why vampires can only drink blood." I interrupted him with a question.

"Does it have to be human blood?" He shook his head.

"No. The reason why many of us prefers it is because they enjoy the hunt." He cleared his throat.

"We are immortal, even though we don't know the reason for that, either. The oldest of us have lived for hundreds, even thousands of years."

"How old are you?" I was curious. He looked seventeen, eighteen, maybe, but not older. It fascinated me, the idea of him having lived hundreds of years.

"I don't know. I'm one of the oldest, but I don't remember my mortal life." It didn't shock me like it should have. I waited for it, but the shock never came. Somehow, it seemed logical. To logical to make me astonished.

"Okay." For a moment, I caught a glimpse of surprise in his eyes. He had thought I would be shocked just as much as I had.

"The history teacher has a theory." I nodded. I could taste the adrenaline.

"He thinks you were born with the vampire parasite. One of your parents, or even grandparents, might have been a vampire. Our kind don't usually breed, but it has happened before. The reason you are a unique case is they have always mated with their own kind. If you are born with the vampire parasite, it would explain you acting, and looking like, a vampire."

I looked at him without saying a word for several minutes.

And realized he was right.

(I know, I'm sooo evil… I might be part vampire, too :P DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! Remember, the faster you review, the faster I will update…

Yours truly,

Mickasala)


	11. Chapter 11

Hi you guys! First, I just want to say that I am shocked. I got some reviews for the last chapter (thank you, thank you, thank you:) and they were… kinda… odd. I love getting reviews, don't get me wrong, and they were all really sweet, to. But some of them made me surprised. Someone, for example, wrote that (I quote) "They make a cute couple". I have a LOT of mixed emotions now. I'm really happy, of course, since cute couple people like my characters I'm happy. But _cute couple_? I actually wrote that she "could taste the hundreds of humans he had killed". CUTE?!

No, I really don't get it. I thought you would all think I'm some kind of pervert. But, well, I guess you didn't.

(And, frankly, I think they make a really cute couple, too…)

The second thing I wanted to say is I know I said every other chapter would be Cains POV, but well, we have to bend the rules a little this time. Since Cain can do a lot of things, but not read minds, this chapter has to be Aleandras POV. Sorry about that:)

Chapter 9

When I was a kid, I was always Daddy's Little Girl.

I loved my mother, too, but Daddy was my hero. Always the one to read my bedtime story, always the one to take me out to play. Always the one I ran to if someone was mean, always the one I cherished the most.

I was going to marry my father, of course, like any other little girl. I thought he was the most handsome man in the world.

In my case it might have been some truth to it.

My father was the typical dark, mysterious stranger. Dark hair, dark eyes. Pale skin. He was tall, tall and slender. Strong. I wasn't entirely sure what he worked with; he used to tell me he was like a lawyer, but not really. I used to fantasize about him being the King and my mother being the Queen. And I was the princess, of course. And we would all live happily ever after in a big castle.

Like any other little girl.

My mother was actually very beautiful, too. On the rare occasions she was allowed to tell the bedtime story, she used to tell me about the time when she met my dad. It was at a dinner party, and, according to them, my father fell in love at first sight with the temperamental, Jewish beauty across the table who ten minutes into the dinner punched her date in the face for making a rude comment about the Holocaust.

They got married two months later.

The funny thing was, that even though I looked like my mother with brown hair, light-blue eyes, strong body, I was like my father in temperament. I thought things through. Unless, of course, someone did something… stupid. Like feeling my friend up.

Then I preferred action before talking.

My father was the sun and moon in my world. And then I turned ten.

On my tenth birthday, my father died.

We were having dinner together. And suddenly, my father closed his eyes and just died. He didn't make a sound.

The doctors said it was an allergic reaction. Carrots. He never ate carrots, my father. The only thing he ever ate was meat. He said it was good for the body, merely laughed when my mother tried to make him eat vegetables. Said he needed the iron more then he needed the vitamins.

Even at ten, I could see the irony. That the one time he ate the carrots my mother said was good for him, they killed him.

After that, my mother and I grew closer. We never reached the degree of closeness I shared with my father, but she understood me in a way no one else did. She never fell for my schemes. For some reason, that pleased me.

And after three years my mother sent me to a boarding school.

I had never found it strange that I didn't have any grandparents. My mothers parents were dead – she had a sister, who had a daughter my age. I liked her. She was easy to get along with.

We never spoke about my paternal grandparents.

It was like they didn't exist. I never asked; somehow, I knew I shouldn't. It wasn't allowed. But once, in the attic, I managed to find a photograph. I never told my father. Shame, maybe. Because I felt a connection to the pale man in the photograph. He looked a lot like my father, only… More. Darker hair, blacker eyes, whiter skin.

Next to him, my beloved father was merely a shadow.

I hid the photograph again, never spoke about it, never thought about it. But sometimes, in the middle of the night, I woke up feeling a hunger I didn't know how to satisfy. A need I didn't recognize. But somehow, when I woke up in the middle of the night, that image would come to me again. That of the man with black eyes and pale skin.

Now, as I watched the seemingly young man in front of me, I could see the similarities. The eyes. The skin.

And I finally realized why we never, ever spoke about my paternal grandparents.

(So! There you have it! The reason why she is a kind of… well… hybrid. Let's make a deal; I'll update as soon as possible, and you'll review! How about that?

Yours truly,

Mickasala)


	12. Chapter 12

AUTHORS NOTE

Okay ppl, I am really sorry! My computer caught a virus, and there is nothing I can do about it. Right now it is in the "hospital" (aka, in the care of the guy who fixes our computers when we mess them up) As soon as I get it back I will update, I promise.

Yours truly,

Mickasala


	13. Chapter 13

_Hi everybody! I'm back in action and better than ever!_

_I just want to apologize to you guys for the looong wait… As I've previously mentioned, my computer caught something nasty. But now it's all clear, people. I won't be able to update as often as I'd like to, since I have a lot of tests right now and in between have to maintain at least the illusion of having a social life, but I'll try to write as fast as I can._

_Chapter 10_

_Her face was white._

_It didn't make her seem less beautiful; rather on the contrary, actually. It made her eyes look bigger, and the lips seem redder. It made her look a lot like me._

_And it made me realize something._

"_You know what I am talking about, don't you?" She nodded, slowly, softly. Understanding. _

"_Yes." Nothing more. A breeze from the window made her shiver. I felt an urge to put a blanket around her shoulders._

_Ridiculous. I was being ridiculous._

"_What am I going to do?" I could see the girl behind the mask, behind the intense, blue gaze. I could see her frightened face. The small part of her that was still human. That wanted to be with the humans._

_That part was too small to have even the slightest hope of winning, and it knew that. But it didn't want to loose. It wanted to live a life, a different life, a different path from the one the vampire in her was about to choose._

_How much easier it would have been for her, if she could become two instead of one. If both of them could be happy._

_Now one of them was sentenced to fade away into oblivion. And that was destined to be the human. The frightened little girl who did not know what to do._

"_That is for you to decide." I sounded calm. I was quite proud of myself. I didn't feel calm. I felt like I was dying._

_It wasn't a pleasant feeling, being devoured by her mere presence._

"_I can not live with them anymore, can I?" I shook my head._

"_You can. But you will need practice. You will have to hide it. You have never truly been human; always a little different. You will have to learn how to handle it."_

"_What's the other alternative?" I smiled slightly._

"_That you fully become what part of you already is." A flash of light in her eyes. This was what she wanted, what she desired. This. There was no other alternative, not to her._

"_And how do I do that?" she whispered, eyes glowing. I took a step closer, stroked her cheek. She didn't flinch. I leaned closer, whispering in her ear:_

"_You drink." I scratched her throat ever so slightly with my fangs. A single, crimson drop of blood appeared and I tasted it, tasted her. It was a very different sensation, drinking blood that wasn't that of a mammal. Drinking infected blood. Would this make me different, as well? Vampire didn't drink each others blood. There was no taboo against it, it was simply the fact that most of us were hunters. Not preys. Feeding on another predator was impossible because they fought back in a way others weren't capable of._

"_I drink?" I could hear her lips moving, the soft sound of her voice, feel her hair against my cheek. It drove me insane._

"_Yes." Her pulse wasn't faster then usual. It was steady, as was her breathing. Steady. She had already made her decision. _

"_Then let me. Give it to me." I pressed my lips against her throat, inhaling, feeling the smell of her skin. Of her blood._

"_Are you sure?" I backed of a little. Aleandra raised her head a little. Her lips drawing back into a smile. _

"_Do you really need to ask." I raised an eyebrow._

"_No, but I thought it would be polite to do so."_

_(I know it's short, but we are approaching the end rather rapidly and rather then publishing one HUGE chapter and letting you wait for like a week, I wanted to be nice and let you read it in parts :)_

_Yours truly,_

_Mickasala)_


	14. Chapter 14

Hi! Since I am DONE with my history test (yay!) I now officially have time to finish the story. But! (Notice my But) you'll just have to put up with my AU.

Okay, the subject of today: World War II.

I just want to say that humanity SUCK. No, really. Do you know how many German women were raped by Soviet soldiers in 1945? 3 million. Yes, really. I'm not kidding. And USA? Yeah, they only dropped a totally unnecessary atomic bomb. I admit it, the necessity of the Hiroshima bomb can be discussed, but honestly. Nagasaki? Japan tried to give up after Hiroshima.

Conclusion: even the countries who weren't nazified acted like jerks.

The only country who actually acted decent was Denmark. You heard me. I'm from Sweden, and even I admit we acted kinda cowardly. The thing is, it's very, very easy to act decent when you haven't got German soldiers all over the place. Denmark was occupied and STILL secretly saved thousands of Danish Jews by shipping them over to Sweden.

Go Denmark!

Chapter 11

My body felt hot. Like I was standing in the middle of a fire, like I was burning up. Burning. It was a wild, ecstatic feeling, a feeling of heaven and hell.

Of life.

I had never felt like this before. The taste – the warm flow, filling my mouth, my body – was like nothing else. Nothing.

The feeling of one being, connection. Of intimacy. I could see flashes, fragments of memories, things I doubted he himself remembered. I knew he could see the same thing with me, though I doubted my memories were as dramatic. After all, I didn't really feel I could compete with the especially nasty picture of him tearing an aristocrat apart during the French revolution.

It was funny, in its own way. I had always thought I would feel it. Silly, really. There's no nerves in the blood. How could anyone ever feel their blood being sucked out? Disappearing?

And still, I thought I _should_ feel it.

We were one being, and I barely noticed the pain in my neck as his teeth dug into my neck. His blood, warm, raw, was filling me completely. Changing me.

That I felt. It had already begun, the odd feeling in my stomach which meant I was truly becoming what my soul already was.

I wanted this.

This was, truly, the point of no return. Screw Andrew Lloyd Webber. If he hadn't been bit, he couldn't possibly tell what the point of no return was. Leaving everything. My mother, how was she going to go on? For she must know. She had probably known all along, the reason my father looked like he did and acted like he did. The reason they had had to try for years for her to get pregnant.

She would know where I was and what I was.

But how would she go on? How would she manage?

It was the human in me asking these questions. It didn't make them less important, it just made me realize that this was the last I would see of that human. The heritage of my grandfather had won.

I moaned as the pain in my stomach became more intense.

---

_I had never felt like this before._

_The sensation of one, of intimacy, was overwhelming. I hardly knew who I was, if I was the vampire of the human, which part of the unit I was._

_I could see glimpses of her childhood – a mother, a tall dark father. Apparently the one who handed the parasite over to her. I would guess he, as well, was part vampire. In her memories he looked too alive to be dead. I could see other images, as well. Children. Some sort of relative, who had the same thick, brown hair, albeit much longer. _

_I wondered if her experience resembled mine. Did the receiver feel the same as the giver? I didn't know. If I had ever turned anyone before, I did not remember it. _

_And I had never turned anyone like her before._

_She made a sound. The transformation had begun. I didn't stop. I couldn't have stopped even if I had wanted to. This was right. _

_We would make an exceptional couple, she and I. I did not know exactly how we were connected, but I knew it. We were stuck with each other. It didn't matter if we liked it or not._

_She probably enjoyed it. Someone to fight with on a regular basis. Yes, she would be thrilled._

_I felt her body go limp against mine and finally let go of her. I knew she wasn't dead, but she had fainted. I smiled, teeth red with blood. What a feminine thing to do. Totally unlike her._

_I put her on her bed, and sat down beside the bed on the floor._

_All I had to do now was wait._

_(This almost feels kinda sad… There is like nothing left no! Just one tiny part and then it's done. Oh dear god. I will probably cry, or something like that. But don't tell anyone, please… I would be really embarrassed…_

_Yours truly,_

_Mickasala)_


	15. Chapter 15

Oh my GOD! Last chapter! cries No, I'm actually crying. I love this story… And now I have to say good bye! I'll really miss the characters, and I'll miss all of you… You know who you are, reviewers! Love you!

Epilogue

It was dark outside.

With my new senses, I could feel every little detail in the night. I could hear insects slowly crawling across the room, could hear hundreds of students breathing slowly. The faint sound of a couple making love. Oh, naughty, naughty. That wasn't very nice, breaking school rules, now was it?

Cain wasn't with me in the room. He was down in the kitchen, fetching bags of blood for us. He was hungry, I realized now. He hadn't left me during my three days long transformation. If I had been a romantic, I would have thought it was because he loved me too much to leave during such a time. I wasn't a romantic, though. He had been watching me, to make sure I didn't escape. Too make sure I didn't blow his cover.

And, besides, we were connected now. I doubted we would ever be able to travel more then a kilometre from each other. Hopefully, we would never have to. I suspected it would cause both of us a lot of pain to do so.

We were connected now, no matter how we felt about it.

I closed my eyes, breathing slowly. Taking in the scent of the night. The darkness. I felt at home here, like I had never done before. Predator. I was a predator now, searching for a prey. Constantly. And it felt good, felt like nothing else. I was at peace now, the human in me gone. Forever. I almost pitied her; hopefully, she was completely separated now. Hopefully, she had gone to heaven, or wherever souls went when the body died. No, not heaven. That didn't sound like a lot of fun. Let her go to a place where you could have fun.

Yes, that sounded about right.

I opened my eyes again, just in time to see a cat down in the yard, hissing. I felt her disgust. She hated me, saw my unnatural presence as a threat. A smile slowly crept across my face. Smart creature, that cat. Smarter than a lot of humans.

Cains steps in the stairway came closer. I jumped, landed on the windowsill. The cool breeze hit my face. A vision suddenly came to me; an office, with a big, heavy mahogany desk. A man behind it. So many times had he punished me.

My smile grew broader. Now it was time for me to punish him.

Now it was time for me to hunt. To feed.

The moment Cain entered the room, I jumped.


End file.
